pokemon multivers
by souluchia1
Summary: un torneo multiversal creado por arceus a empesador y distintos personajes están aquí para luchar por el titulo del campeón multiversal.


Pokemon multiverse

En un bosque aparente mente vacía una luz flota entre los árboles se trata de mew el cual juguetea en el bosque pero esta se detiene cuando escucha una voz:

"mew"

Mew sale del bosque en un prado mirando al cielo, las nubes comienzan a tomar forma mew se be sorprendido cuando las nubes toman la forma de arceus el dios pokemon, la voz de arseus resuena en la mente mew como este dice:

"mew tengo algo importante que decirte pero primero"

De repente aparece hoopa el cual usa uno de sus anillos para crear un portal arceus dice:

"entra te estaré esperando"

Sin perder tiempo mew y hoopa entran en el portal al salir de este ambos pokemon entran en un extraño templo lleno de pilares y estatuas de todos los legendarios, pero lo más raro es que este templo está flotando en el cosmos rodeado por estrellas y galaxias, mew y hoopa avanzan jun tos hasta llegar al centro del templo el cual esta lleno de pokemons singulares como celebi, jirachi, diancie, magiarna, victini, manaphy, meloetta y etc. Todos esperan por arceus el cual se ase presente enfrente de todos y dice:

"los he reunido aquí pokemons cada uno de ustedes representa un universo distinto"

Todos los presentes se sorprenden un poco mientras arceus continua:

"todos están aquí por una razón, mis avatares han estado en el universo de cada uno observando, tanto pokemons y humanos y me he impresionado con lo que vi, por lo que he decidido crear un torneo"

Todos los pokemons se sorprende entonces diancie que puede hablar dice:

"arceus-sama, ¿Por qué razón decidió eso?"

"lo decidí al ver las peleas en todos sus universos y como estas los divierten, por lo que decidí crear este torneo multiversal entre todas sus dimensiones"

Todos miran con sorpresa a arcesu el cual continúa:

"las reglas son las siguientes, serán 10 participantes por cada universo, cada humano tendrá derecho a 1 solo pokemon pero podrá cambiarlo si lo desea"

Jirachi el cual puede hablar dice:

"arceus-sama en mi universo solo existen pokemons no hay humanos"

Aceus dice:

"en tu caso se permitirá que traigas 10 pokemons, continuando con el reglamento, las batallas serán al azar al igual que el estilo de combate y para el universo ganador tendrá como recompensa un deseo de mi arceus además de ser conocido como el universo más fuerte"

Los pocos pokemones capases de hablar dicen:

"un deseo de arceus en persona"

"el universo más fuerte"

"eso suena genial"

Arceus termina su anuncio con lo siguiente:

"tienen un mes para reunir sus equipos, sean sabios"

En ese momento arceus desaparece los anillos de hoopa aparecen creando distintos portales en los cuales se retiran los pokemons, mew atraviesa uno de sus portales regresando a su bosque este mira el cielo pensativo y luego decide volar por este sabiendo a donde ir.

Mientras en una isla del mar en una motaña se encuentra mewtwo el cual parece meditar en el centro, su meditación es interrumpida por mew el cual dice:

"mew mew mew"

Mewtwo le responde:

"¡¿que dices?!"

"mew mew mew mew mew mew mew mew"

"asi que arceus he, quieres que sea tu traductor no"

"mew mew mew"

"muy bien empecemos tienes a alguien en mente"

"mew mew"

Mientras tanto en kanto en un pequeño pueblo llamado pueblo paleta apenas ase un mes llego a este pueblo ash ketchum después de sus aventuras en kalos, (nota:ash usa la ropa que uso en kalos), actual mente ash está descansando acostado en el césped de su casa junto a su pikachu, ash dice:

"casi lo logramos amigo casi ganamos la liga kalos"

"pika"

"a la próxima lo lograremos"

"pikachu"

Ash y pikachu son interrumpidos cuando estos comienzan a flotar, ash dice:

"¿Qué pasa?"

"pika"

Ash y pikachu vuelan en dirección al bosque ni ash ni pikachu saben que esta pasando, ambos vuelan arras del suelo asta adentrase en el bosque, una vez en el centro del bosque ash y pikachu dejan de flotar y caen en el suelo, ash dice:

"¿estás bien pikachu"

"pikabi"

Ash y piukachu se recuperan de la caída cuando ambos se sorprenden al ver a mewtwo enfrente de ellos, ash dice:

"mewtwo"

"pika"

Mewtwo dice:

"ash ketchum te he estado buscando yo y mew"

"mew también"

De detrás de mewtwo sale mew el cual dice:

"mew mew mew mew"

Ash quien no entiende dice:

"he?"

mewtwo dice:

"mew te pide que participes en un torneo"

"¿un torneo?"

"no un torneo cualquiera un torneo multiversal"

"¿Cómo es eso?"

"el dios arceus a abierto un torneo entro los distintos universos y el nuestro participará"

"arceus el dios pokemon, ¿Por qué mew me busco a mi?"

"mew mew mew mew"

"mew dice que confía en ti por eso te busco"

"mew mew mew mew"

"también quiere encargarte una tarea"

"una tarea?"

"mew mew mew mew"

"mew quiere que reúnas a 10 entrenadores"

"10 entrenadores"

"en el torneo cada universo debe llevar 10 participantes y hasta ahora solo te tenemos a ti"

Ash feliz dice:

"un torneo entre universos eso suena genial"

En la imaginación de ash aparecen barias sombras de entrenadores y pokemons, ansioso y feliz el y pikachi saltan de felicidad mientas dicen:

"siiiiii"

"pika bii"

Mew parece estar feliz mientras mewtwo dice:

"recuerda también debes reunir 10 entrenadores tienes un mes para eso"

Ash mira a mewtwo y dice:

"bien eso are"

Mew dice:

"mew mew mew"

Mewtwo traduce:

"mew dice que confía en ti, después de que hallas reunido a los participantes ven aquí después del mes con ellos"

Mew y mewtwo se retiran volando, mientras ash y pikachu los observan irse, ash dice:

"bien pikachu vamos con el profesor oak el nos ayudara con reunir a los participantes"

20 minutos después en el laboratorio del profesor oak, ash esta conversando con el profesor en su laboratorio, oak dice:

"asi que mew y mewtwo te pidieron que participaras en un torneo multiversal"

"asi es profesor, también me pidieron que reuniera a otros 10 participantes"

"ash no te golpeaste la cabeza"

"PROFESOR no le miento"

"aun si fuera cierto porque arceus aria un torneo entre los universos"

"no lo sé pero tengo un mes para reunir a los participantes tienen que ser 10"

"10 he?"

en ese momento al laboratorio entra Gary oak el cual dice:

"abuelo ya llegue"

Gary camina por el laboratorio y al notar a ash dice:

"hola ash ¿que ases aquí?"

"Gary que bien que te veo, necesito pedirte algo"

"¿Qué?"

Oack dice:

"ash dice que mew y mewtwo le pidieron reunir 10 entrenadores para un torneo multiversal echo por arceus"

Gary mira a ash y dice:

"te golpeaste la cabeza"

"no, es verdad mew y mewtwo me lo pidieron"

"aun si dijeras la verdad ¿porque arceus aria un torneo multiversal?"

"no lo se pero suena interesante y divertido por eso quiero participar"

Gary mira a ash y dice:

"quieres que participe no"

"si no te as oxidado en los combates verdad"

Gary mira a ash fija mente y luego responde:

"está bien te creo, pero dime aparte de mi a quien mas tienes en mente"

"no lo he pensado bien"

Oak dice:

"ash tal vez algunos amigos que hallas visto en tu viaje te ayudarían, muchos son muy fuertes no"

Ash piensa por unos minutos y dice:

"ya se paul"

Gary dice:

"¿Quién?"

"paul el fue mi rival en sinnoh es muy fuerte"

"podría ser, ¿Qué hay de kalos conociste a alguien ahí?"

Una idea golpea a ash como este dice:

"alan el y su mega charisar son casi invencibles"

Oak entra en la conversación y dice:

"que ay de tobias el tipi que te derroto en sinnoh"

Gary dice:

"Contando con migo y ash ahora seriamos 5 faltan otros 5"

Ash lo piensa y dice:

"yace iris la conocí en teselia tiene un dragonite muy poderoso"

Oak dice:

"que me dices de mey y dawn tal vez no se dediquen a las batallas pero sus pokemons son muy fuertes"

Ash dice:

"si es verdad con ellas seriamos 8"

Gary responde:

"aun faltarían 2 más"

Ash se pone de pie y dice:

"pensaremos en ello luego ahora hay que buscar a los demás"

Gary dice:

"te dijeron que tienes un mes no, si nos dividimos lo aremos mas rápido"

"si, yo ire por alan, paul, may y iris"

Gary responde:

"entonces yo buscare a dawn y tobias, intentare pensar en alguien mas en el camino"

"ágamos esto pikachu"

"pika"

Una nueva aventura a empezado para nuestro héroe y hora debe reunir a 10 entrenadores para el torneo multiversal de arceus, pero el no es el único reuniendo entrenadores.

Mientras en otro universo en kato un joven acaba de reunirse con celebi este joven es red (del manga), el joven red se encontró con celebi el cual le conto del torneo multiversal, red dice:

"si eso es cierto será grandioso ser el campeón del multiverso"


End file.
